


Homeworld AU

by WinterWolf773



Series: Bispearl 2019 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/F, week of bispearl 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf773/pseuds/WinterWolf773
Summary: Week of Bispearl Prompt #5 Homeworld AU





	Homeworld AU

Since the moment she emerged, Pearl was curious about how things worked. She of course knew her Diamond's wishes were top priority, but any idle moment, when White Diamond sent her to stand at the front of her throne room for the years it took to start initial planning for a colony, when White was engrossed in the analyzing the data Yellow Diamond provided from her conquests and surveys, or when White sent her out of the room for one of her lengthy meetings, Pearl occupied her thoughts with understanding the machinery that whirled and hummed around her. One of her early attempts at building something was a robonoid that had malfunctioned and she had been ordered to clean when it clipped the side of a column and then laid dormant on the floor. She repaired the robonoid to the best of her ability and then reprogrammed it. Identifying the glitch in its software and correcting the typo took her centuries.

Pearl couldn't help but smile after bowing and turning away from White and Pink Diamond as White order her and Pink Pearl out of the room. Pink Diamond was different than the other Diamonds, and so was her pearl. The second the doors closed and they confirmed the hallway was clear Pink rushed over to her, “How is the robonoid project going?”

Pearl smiled as the pink Gem squeezed her arm in excitement. Pearl brought the robonoid out of her gem, “I believe repairs are complete, but I haven't had a chance to test it yet.”

Pink gasped, “You figured out that...what was it called...softcode issue?”

“Software, a typo in the code,” Pearl corrected, “and yes, I believe I have. I also created a little handheld remote control for it too,” she pulled the remote from her gem.

Pink clapped her hands and bounced up and down, “Well, what are we waiting for? Let's see if it works!”

Pearl nodded and placed the robonoid on the ground, then looked around again before activating the little red machine. Everything was going smoothly, the robonoid was responding as it should to the commands from the remote, its movement was smooth, everything seemed perfect. Then suddenly there was a spark and a crackle and the robonoid crashed into the wall and exploded, raining down a large chunk of smoking metal along with small bits of metal and part of the wall(thankfully a non-sentient wall). Pearl and Pink Pearl froze in place, eyes wide and not moving a single muscle.

The sound of the door opening sprang Pearl to life and she quickly stored the bits of robonoid and the remote in her gem as Pink Pearl hopped back into place. Pearl barely made it back to her station as a white bubble unceremoniously dumped Pink Diamond onto the floor and the door closed again.

Pink Diamond leapt to her feet, fury etched into the features of her face, “Go ahead and keep trying to ignore me! I won't change my mind about Earth! And the rebellion is more of a threat than you give it credit. You shouldn't underestimate Rose Quartz – or me – there is too much at stake, and too much potential for change at risk!”

White Diamond, predictably, did not react.

Pink Diamond sighed and sank to her knees, then looked at her pearl, “Well, I suppose that went as well as expected.”

Pink Pearl nodded, “I was so hoping it would go better than expected, my Diamond.”

Pearl stood stiff, mental chanting, “ _Please don't notice the damage to the wall, please don't notice the damage to the wall, please..._ ”

“You must have unlimited patience to deal with her on an every day basis,” Pink Diamond said to Pearl with a smile.

Pearl was unsure how to respond to such a sentiment, “I, er, I serve my Diamond as appropriate your radiance.”

Pink Diamond's smile faded slightly and Pearl began worrying she had somehow angered the Gem, then Pink Diamond looked down the hall, directly at the damaged wall, and frowned, “Oh my, looks like some rowdy rubies must have passed by. I'll send a bismuth this way to get that patched up.”

Pearl felt her entire body go rigid, Pink Pearl, knowing how nervous Pearl was around her Diamond, saluted, “Yes, rubies can certainly be rowdy. I do believe Bismuth Facet 1 Cut 9AC is available my Diamond.”

Pink Diamond looked at her pearl and smiled, “Ah, excellent, her work is always quite phenomenal. Come then, we shall return to our room,” Pink looked at Pearl, “I will send Bismuth shortly and tell her to look for you.”

“Of course your radiance,” Pearl saluted and the two pink toned Gems disappeared.

Pearl swore they both looked at her with a smirk, but figured she surely was letting her nerves allow her imagination to run away.

It wasn't long before a rainbow-haired Gem came up to Pearl, “Hiya, I was sent to patch up some damage to a wall and told you would be able to point it out.”

Pearl nodded, hoping she turned away from the Gem in time to hide a blush on her face. Bismuth examined the damage after Pearl pointed it out to her, “...this was caused by a ruby?”

Pearl couldn't stop her hands from fidgeting and her eyes darting to the floor to avoid the larger Gems gaze, “R-rubies can be rowdy,” she parroted Pink Pearl's answer.

Bismuth chuckled, “That certainly is true, but not the question I asked.”

There was a long pause as Pearl struggled to answer. She knew she should just lie, she had done it plenty of times to stay out of trouble, even to White Diamond directly in order to avoid the horrible punishments for being less than perfect. Something about this Gem though, made Pearl want to tell her the truth.

Bismuth shrugged, “Look doll, I get an order to fix something, I fix it, and I report it as complete. I don't have to give specifics as to the damage or anything like that, it just makes my job easier if I know what happened.”

Pearl squeezed her hands together to stop their nervous movement, “So...if a ruby didn't cause that damage, and I told you what did...no one else would know?”

“Exactly.”

“You promise?”

“Cross my gem and hope to shatter.”

Pearl stared at Bismuth's face, studying her eyes specifically. She felt like she could trust this Gem, even though the truth would risk her being shattered. Pearl wasn't entirely sure why either, maybe it was the big smile, the relaxed, confident posture, and the easiness of her personality...that and being extremely attractive didn't hurt.

Pearl sucked in air, “Okay...it...it was me,” she pulled the large remnant of the robonoid from her gem, “I, I figured out how to repair this, or at least, I thought I had, but something went wrong and it crashed into the wall. Please, please tell no one, I wasn't ordered to and I'm not even supposed to understand anything about machinery,” she put the robonoid carcass back into her gem, “I just... like figuring out how things work.”

Bismuth's grin widened and she laughed heartily, “Well, well, well, there's more to you than meets the eye. Should be simple enough to fix this then.”

Within a few moments the wall was good as new, the only sign that anything had happened was a pile of dust on the floor. Pearl used her abilities to lift the small particles from the ground into a neat pile in her hand.

“Oh, that's handy, here, give that to me,” Bismuth held out her hand and Pearl moved the pile into it. Bismuth pressurized the dust with her hand and when she opened her fist it was a compressed disc. Bismuth held to disc out to Pearl, “Take it, I can't think of anything off the top of my head, but maybe you'll be able to use it for something you build one day.”

Pearl blushed and accepted the gift, storing it in her gem as well, “Thank you.”

Bismuth nodded and placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder, “if any of your other projects end up as explosive as this one, make sure to request me, Facet 1 Cut 9AC, I definitely wanna see what you come up with next.”

Pearl nodded, “I will. Again, thank you.”

Pearl couldn't help but admire the strong Gem's back muscles as she walked away down the hallway. This would definitely not be the only time she interacted with the builder. Pearl smiled and her hand rested on the shoulder Bismuth had touched.

 

**Author's Note:**

> vnjfidavlnfi late with this prompt and gonna be late with the next one, but I will post something haha.


End file.
